Principal Stephen Duncan, D. Phil. Investigator Postdoctoral Karim Si-Tayeb, Ph.D. Fellow Jixaun Li Technician SUBTOTALS CONSULTANT COSTS N/A EQUIPMENT (Itemize) 32-channel luminometer SUPPLIES (Itemize by category) Hu ES cell quality control $10,000 Purchase of human ES cell lines: $3,000 Fetal calf serum: $12,000 Consumables: $20,000 TRAVEL Months Devoted to